


Looking through the lens

by emijonks2000



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, But also not too bad, Hashirama's a shit brother, Hikaku is OOC, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Madara's a sweetheart, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Royalty, Sort Of, Tobirama is a prince, Underage is only mentioned and is consentual, no beta we die like men, though thats probably a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emijonks2000/pseuds/emijonks2000
Summary: Tobirama's perfectly adequate day gets turned around when his brother is blackmailed, but just when he thinks his day can't get any worse: It does.





	Looking through the lens

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm terrible at this but to procrastinate from exams I figured hey why not write some smut. Also I apologise for what is probably terrible grammar (you won't believe it but I teach English).

The castle was silent, as it always was this long after the sun had set, all except for the even scratch of pen against paper as Tobirama Senju continued to work unaware of the late hour. When heavy footsteps began to echo through the halls, breaking the young princes peace, he was immediately suspicious, especially once he glanced at the clock which read somewhere between two and three in the morning. Who would possibly be in this part of the palace at this hour?

An Enemy? No, this wing was far too heavily guarded for someone to get in unnoticed, and even then they were hardly being subtle for Tobirama to hear them from such distance. Who then? One of his brothers? But why would they fetch him now? Had something happened in the city?

His questioning was quickly cut short as the footsteps stopped in front of his office and a quick knock was heard, one he’d come to recognise as belonging to Hikaku Uchiha, his brothers’ assistant and personal guard. Although he still had no clue what Hikaku wanted at this hour, he doubted it was unimportant and he trusted that the other wasn’t a threat. “Come in, Uchiha-san.”

The door opened without delay, Hikaku always had been one for efficiency which is why Tobirama liked him so much, he was good for his mess of a brother. “Senju-sama, Hokage-sama kindly requests your presence in his office.”

Tobirama blinked owlishly at the odd request, tilting his head slightly in confusion. He had known Hikaku since he was a child and he’d thought that they were beyond such formalities; for Hikaku to refer to Hashirama as ‘Hokage-sama’ something must be wrong and for the younger to be so obviously refusing to meet his gaze... Besides that, when was Hashirama ever in his office this late? Something must have happened. “Of course, I’ll head over there now, what can you tell me? Has there been an issue in the city? A break in?”

“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to say.” Tobirama frowned, as Hashirama’s heir there was very little kept from him, and Hikaku knew this meaning the only reason he wouldn’t disclose information was if he’d been ordered not. There was something off with this whole situation.

Standing with a sigh, Tobirama inclined his head, “Alright, I suppose we’d better not keep my brother waiting.” Hikaku followed behind him with the same heavy footsteps, a habit he’d picked up to become as unassuming as possible to protect Hashirama, so that he’d seem to only be a simple assistant. Clever but the noise still irritated Tobirama’s sensitive ears.

Once he’s arrived at Hashirama’s office, he took one last glance at Hikaku, who had taken position next to the door, before knocking. It seemed whatever his brother wanted to discuss it would be in private. He didn’t know if that scared or relieved him.

“Enter.”

The door seemed the slam behind him and Tobirama, for the first time in his life, was scared of his brother. Hashirama was in full royal attire, stood in front of his desk, arms crossed and face hard. He’d never seen his happy-go-lucky brother look like this before, especially not when looking at him.

“You summoned me, Anija?”

“I was sent a video earlier, with a note,” Hashirama’s voice was cold, void of emotion, it was terrifying. “‘Transfer 5 million USD to this account by sunrise or by sundown no one will have gone without seeing it.” 

Tobirama frowned, “5 million? For a mere video? Surely, they know we’re not going to pay that? What could they possibly think was worth that much?”

“I’m going to pay it, I have no choice.” Tobirama opened his mouth to object, but his brother pressed a button on the remote he was holding and suddenly sound filled the room. Moans. Scarily familiar moans.

It couldn’t be.

He turned around, slowly as if the extra time would change what was playing, and froze because apparently yes, yes it could be. A video, something that should have no weight over his emotions and yet the contents made him nauseous. It was him in his room on his knees at the centre of his bed, hands tied behind his back by one of his many silk ties, being fucked roughly into a mattress. The only thing visible of his partner were his hips, pistoning, as he fucked in and out over and over; and his arms as he had strong hands wrapped around the princes neck, choking him. Though Tobirama’s own moans gave away how much he was enjoying it.

After what seemed like an eternity of watching his own sex tape, Hashirama finally spoke. “At first, when I watched the video and read the note, I thought I could handle it: find the man in the video and you find the blackmailer, I figured. But then I realised. That tattoo, on your partners arm, they’re only given to the commanders of the royal guard, and I know for a fact none of them would be so foolish as to blackmail the royal family. Which means instead you were stupid enough to be recorded in secret and we have no leads on the blackmailer. Am I wrong, on any accounts?”

Tobirama let out a choked noise. He’d figured Hashirama would find out about this eventually just not this soon, not like this. “No, you’re not wrong. I- I didn’t know we were being recorded. Neither did- He didn’t know either. But we were careful, we took every precaution-”

“Obviously not or we wouldn’t be in the fucking situation would we.” Hashirama had never sounded so angry. “If you were going to be such a slut as to spread your legs around the castle you could’ve at least been discrete.” 

Tobirama felt a tear run down his cheek, odd, he hadn’t cried since he was a child, their father had done a damn good job of beating that out of him. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I’ll fix this, I swear.”

“How Tobes? How the fuck do you expect to fix this?” Sighing, and taking a deep breath, Hashirama uncrossed his arms and relaxed a little, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so harsh I just, this has been a long night. I didn’t even know you liked men and then I get this and- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Any of it. Look, I’m going to fix this for you. Just tell me the name of the commander in the video, Hikaku’s gone to fetch Madara he’ll watch over you while Hikaku fetches your partner. We’ll have a nice little chat, see if he noticed anyone, get him to take the entire blame if we have to, claim rape or something and we’ll fix this I swear.”

“Anija-”

“I’ll have to fire him of course.” Tobirama’s head shot up and Hashirama sighed, “I can’t have him in the castle after this. I can’t afford to have a distracted guard protecting my family.”

Puffing up in anger, Tobirama glared at his brother. “He has never once let our relationship get in the way of our duties! Besides, don’t pretend you have a noble reason for this, lets face it, the only reason you want to fire him is because you can’t stand the thought of someone sticking their prick up my ass!”

The slap was admittedly a surprised but Tobirama’s eyes didn’t lose their surprised. “Relationship? You think that’s a relationship? Ha! That’s just a bored guard emptying his balls into his desperate, lonely slut of a charge’s ass, nothing more, nothing less. Now, here is a list of all active commanders for the past five years, point out any who’ve fucked you and could be in the video and then leave.”

Taking a deep breath to try to calm the anger raging, Tobirama scanned the list. “There’s only been one, and he’s not on the list.”

Hashirama’s hand slammed against his desk, “Do you take me for a fool, brother? Every officer it could possibly be is on that list! The only commander who’s not is-” Hashirama went deadly silent and Tobirama flinched. “Madara made the list. I asked for all other commanders which means... the only commander not on that list is him.”

“Yes.” Tobirama hung his head low, afraid to see the look on his brothers face.

“Really, Tobirama, my best friend. You couldn’t have fucked anyone else it had to be him? Is this some sort of revenge?”

“I love him.” Tobirama looked up at his brother who was staring at him with a blank look, “It’s not just sex, I truly love him anija, I have since I was a child.”

“Leave. Go to your room and stay there, Hikaku will be watching you all night, don’t speak to anyone, don’t do anything. I’ll deal with you once I’ve dealt with this fucking mess.” Tobirama nodded and left the office without a word.

Out in the hallway wasn’t much better as stood with Hikaku was Madara. As he passed the older man their eyes met and he could see how concerned he was and- and Tobirama didn’t know what to do, so he kept walking. 

“Hikaku, change of plans, you’ll escort Tobirama back to his quarters, keep an eye on him, no one in or out, am I understood?” Hikaku’s response, whatever it was, wasn’t verbal but soon his footsteps were echoing behind Tobirama.

As soon as Tobirama got into his room he collapsed on the bed, curling into a ball in a way he hadn’t since he was a child. “You’ve seen the video right, Hikaku? You must think I’m pathetic.” 

“I- I have seen the video, but I don’t think you’re pathetic. You were beautiful.” Hikaku sighed and walked over to him, sitting on the bed besides him and gently resting a hand on his shoulder, “That man, in the video, if I’m not mistaken it’s Madara-san, isn’t it?”

Choking on a laugh, Tobirama nodded, “Yeah, yeah it’s Madara. God, what have I done.”

Sighing, Hikaku started rubbing soft circles into his skin, “If I know Madara, and by now I think I do, he would never have done that if he didn’t love you and I’m assuming that’s the same for you. Hashirama-san may be upset at the minute but once he’s calmed down he’ll realise that and then everything will turn out fine.”

“But the video, the blackmail. Oh god we can’t afford to pay that but if the video gets out-”

“Hey, that’s not going to happen. Hashirama will fix this, trust your brother more, neh?” Hikaku kept rubbing his skin in circular motions and it was actually quite soothing, he’d forgotten that Hikaku used to baby sit him and could calm him so easily.

Tobirama sighed and sat up, “I suppose. Oh god I’d better talk to Itama and Kawarama too, if this gets out and they see it…”

Hikaku gently held the prince against him. It was odd, although he and Tobirama got along well he’d never seen this side of his prince before, it was nice to be trusted enough to see him vulnerable.

After another ten minutes there was a soft knock on the door and then Madara was stood in the entrance, looking weary. “Hikaku, give us some space would you.” Hikaku seemed to be considering refusing, but then stood with a nod and walked past Madara to leave, letting the door close behind him. There was silence for a while before Madara finally spoke. They were both aware they wouldn’t have much time alone before Hikaku came back. “You doing alright? I know this can’t be easy for you.”

Madara laid on the bed next to Tobirama letting the young curl up against him as they’d done so many times before, “I should be the one asking you that, what did anija do to you?” Tobirama gently ran a finger across his lovers swelling eye with concern.

Madara cupped his lover hands gently and pressed a soft kiss against the knuckle. “Nothing I didn’t deserve. Besides, this situation is worse for you: Hashirama isn’t my brother and he already knew I was gay. Besides, you’re a lot more visible in the video than me, if the video gets out it would be you in the limelight.” Madara gently pressed his lips to Tobirama’s head, “Though if the video does get leaked I’ll admit its me and take all the blame.”

“What?” Tobirama started to sit up but Madara dragged him back against his chest. “You can’t do that we’re both equally to blame here. Can’t we just admit we’re lovers and that it was a mutual fuck?”

“No.” Madara sighed softly, “It’s my job to protect you and I haven’t been doing a very good job of that. I should have realised that we were being filmed, I should never have been fucking you to begin with. I won’t let some asshole ruin you over this.”

Tobirama hit him lightly, “Idiot, don’t take my feelings lightly. I love you, I want to protect you.”

Madara smiled sweetly and kissed his lover, properly this time. “I love you too, which is exactly why I’ll take the blame. I want to protect you too.”

“Moron. Besides, if you’re not here who’ll save me and my brothers from any assassins who may come for us, hmm. Surely I’d just be in more danger if you left.” Madara let out a huff of laughter. “I need you Mads.”

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it. Hashirama said he’d deal with the situation, we have to trust him on this ok?”

“Ok.” Tobirama smiled into Madara neck. “What did Hash say anyway?”

“Hmm, what you’d expect, mostly. He’s pissed, feels betrayed. Wanted to know how I felt about you, how long we’d been together,” Madara let out a slight huff of laughter, “when I told him the truth, that was when he punched me.”

Tobirama glared into Madara’s chest, “He had no right.”

“He had every right, as much as you consented that first time I touched you, you were still underaged.” Even now Tobirama could feel the guilt radiating off his older lover.

“Hey, look at me. It was only weeks before I became of age and it was only once. We barely did more than kiss!”

Madara sighed, “I kissed you and used your body to reach my release to me that’s still wrong. You were a minor.” Tobirama huffed and tugged Madara closer, “Though I don’t regret any second I’ve spent with you I wish I’d managed to be more patient.”

Laughing, Tobirama pressed a soft kiss to Madara chest right over his heart, “I’m amazed you lasted so long really, I was a menace back then desperate to seduce you.”

“I’m glad you acknowledge how hard you made it for me.” When Tobirama wiggled his eye brows at the unintentional pun Madara just swatted him lightly, “I still can’t believe how often you bent down in front of me and yet still managed to make it seem natural.”

“My favourite is the time I called you daddy while we were in the hot springs together.”

Madara groanded, “God that was awful I got a boner and had to try to hide it from your brother while trying to pretend I was unaffected in front of you.”

“I have to admit I was really drunk when I did that I’m so sorry.” Tobirama hid his red face against Madara.

“You were?” A hum of acknowledgement, “You hid it well.”

“I almost took after anija when it came to drinking, but he found out, and yelled at me, made me stop. I’ve been sober since.”

“Good.” Madara sighed, “You should have told me I wouldn’t have offered you alcohol as often as I have.” Tobirama just nuzzled against him to show how little he minded. “It must’ve been bad for Hashirama to step in.”

“I started after my mother died, was drinking at least five units a day. This was back when I was only thirteen and continued until I was well into my fourteenth year. It was bad. Hashi almost made me step down and go to rehab or something. I was throwing up for weeks. Withdrawal is hell.”

Madara gently kissed his lover, “Next time make sure you tell me about something as serious as this I can’t believe I never knew.” Even though Madara wanted to keep talking to his lover, especially after what Tobirama had just admitted, there was a knock on the door which signalled that their time was up. “I’m going back to your brothers office, we’re going to try to fix this. I’ll be back as soon as we fix it. I love you.”

“I love you too.” They shared one last kiss and then Madara was replaced by Hikaku.

“I brought you some tea, Tobes, I figured you’d need some after everything.” Tobirama smiled and took the offered drink. 

He looked over at the Uchiha as he took the last drop and smiled, “Its just like old times, you taking care of me. God I must have been a nightmare to babysit.”

“No,” Hikaku’s voice was gentle, “You were always my favourite to look after.” The Uchiha took a few steps forward, “You seem tired, shall I help you get ready for bed just like when we were younger.”

“Mmm, thanks.” Tobirama did feel sleepy suddenly, probably because he’d had such a stressful few hours.

“My pleasure.” Hikaku took the last remaining steps until he was right next to Tobirama. Gently he started helping Tobirama to strip. “You’re just as stunning as in the video.”

Tobirama was sprawled out on his bed, naked, it was odd he felt tired but not like he could sleep. His muscles were relaxed and weak and he felt a little flush. He must be ill, stress did that. He looked over at Hikaku to see if he’d fetched Tobirama’s nightwear yet but he was simply stood over the young Senju watching him. “Kaku, clothes.”

His voice was slurring. His brain was foggy. What was going on?

“I don’t think you’ll be needing clothes, when you look so beautiful just like this.” Tobirama let out a soft whine as Hikaku crawled onto the bed between his legs, looming over him. “Gorgeous.” His leant forward, his arms resting next to Tobirama’s head as pressed his lips to the youngers ear with a soft kiss. His next words were mere whispers, “Do you know how angry I was when I found out that you’d chosen Madara over me? That oaf who was nothing but brash and headstrong when I’d taken care of you for so long.”

Tobirama’s eyes widened, even through the fog in his brain he could understand the Uchiha’s words. “What are you-?” Tobirama gasped as Hikaku simultaneously bit his ear and rubbed his cock against Tobirama’s hip.

“I’ve been watching you for so long, been so patient,” Hikaku moaned as he adjusted his hips so he could rut more easily, “Hashirama was so mad that Madara hadn’t noticed the camera but he didn’t notice because its been there for years, ever since you were eight and I first started baby sitting you. God even back then you were stunning.” 

“Stop-” Tobirama sobbed and tried to get away as Hikaku kept grinding and kissing down his face his neck his chest anywhere he could reach but Hikaku must have given him a potent drug because he could feel every touch but couldn’t move and he was scared and-

“That first night after we took a bath together, when you were fast asleep, I pulled out my cock and jerked it onto your pretty little face, you looked so fucking good Tobes. After that I set up a camera, do you know how many times I’ve come on your face, in your mouth while you were asleep, ugh it was so good.” Tobirama sobbed. “But then there was the attempt on your brother’s life and after that you stopped sleeping so heavily, I was so pent up. But I still had the videos and I still had bath time.”

“Please, why are you doing this?” He could hear his words slow and slurring and the older just laughed from where his lips were sucking on Tobirama’s hard nipple. 

“The first time I saw Madara touch you I was a heady mixture of furious and aroused. I jerked off so many times watching that. I’ve been watching you ever since, seen how much of a slut you’ve become. Seen you with your little toy practicing for Madara, I bet he still doesn’t know about that but I do.” Tobirama couldn’t believe it, didn’t want to. “I was desperate to figure out a way to get some alone time with you and finally I figured it out. And look at how well it worked.”

Tobirama froze. “You wrote the note.”

“Yes.” Hikaku grinned. “You know as much fun as this has been so far I think its time to get to the main event no?” As he was saying it Hikaku shoved a gag into Tobirama’s mouth, “As much as I’d love to hear you I can’t have anyone stopping this too soon.”

Eyes wide, Tobirama watched as Hikaku pulled out a bottle of lube and coated two fingers. He writhed and screamed but nothing worked, the drug and gag stopping him from making any real headway. Two fingers were thrust in at once and the breath left Tobirama’s lungs, “I was going to be gentle but you’re still so lose from being fucked every day that there no need.”

It was strange, Tobirama wanted nothing more than for Hikaku to pull his fingers out and yet when he did he wanted him to put them back in, because them being out meant that he was going to put something else in, and there was no way he’d been stretched out enough for that. 

Hikaku spread some more lube on his cock (longer than Madara’s, about as thick, and Tobirama was scared) “Are you impressed? If I’m not mistaken I’ll be the biggest you’ve ever had.” Hikaku grinned, clearly proud of his endowment, “Uchiha are known for having large cocks, you have a good choice in lover bitch, but even amongst Uchiha I’m large.” Tobirama couldn’t stop the tears at this point, he wished Madara were hear.

“Have you ever done it without a condom before?” Tobirama glanced down again in alarm and froze. There truly was no condom. “I’ll take that as a no. Perfect. I get to be the first load of cum that ever gets dumped in your ass.”

Fighting against the drug Tobirama flailed as much as possible but Hikaku could easily overpower him like this, pinning his hands about his head with a single wrist, using his thighs to hold Tobirama’s legs apart and the spare hand held the youngers hips and he pushed his entire cock in with one thrust. Tobirama’s muffled scream echoed through the room. 

“God you’re tight. I never dreamed it would feel this good.” Hikaku stayed still as he rode the wave of too much-not enough before they heard muffled footsteps in the distance. Running. Someone was coming to save him. “Hmm it seems we’re going to be interrupted sooner than I’d like. I wonder if I can come before they get here?”

Tobirama just stared in shock as Hikaku thrust in and out harder and harder, faster and faster, even as the footsteps got closer. “Fuck, fuck, this is so good, you’re such a good little slut for me. Unn, fuck. Gonna cum.” Tobirama sobbed openly again. “Seems youre little rescuers are too late.” With a final thrust Hikaku buried himself to the hilt and came, gasping words of praise and insult and anything he could think of. 

Hikaku had just pulled out when the door was slammed open. 

Tobirama looked to the side, gag in, drool running down his chin, tears down his face, cum down his thighs. He was ashamed. In the doorway were Madara and Hashirama, followed by a group of guards. Both only seemed mildly surprised to see Hikaki there grinning, not naked but with his cock pulled out.

The guards were quick to grab him, pulling him presumably towards the cells. Hashirama stayed in the doorway, too shocked to move, while Madara was by his lovers side in an instant.

“Tobi I’m so sorry, so sorry. I should never have left you alone with him. I love you baby.” Tobirama didn’t know how to feel.

The gag was removed, but he still didn’t talk. Soft towels damp with water were pressed against his skin, cleaning him, but they couldn’t get the semen still inside and that was what made him sob more. It seemed Madara, too, was aware of the significance of the lack of condom as his grip of Tobirama’s wrist just got tighter. 

Madara hadn’t left his side, which meant his brother was the one cleaning him, but he was too tired and scared to be embarrassed. The other two in the room were talking but he could barely hear it, words muffled by pain and drugs and sobbing.

Eventually he was as clean as they could get him and lied on the bed surrounded on either side. It must’ve been over an hour but he finally stopped crying. “I’m sorry we were too late, otouto, I’m sorry I left you with him I’m sorry I was so cruel earlier.” 

Tobirama sighed, at this point just feeling numb, only partly because of the drug still in his system. “It’s not your fault. Either of you. How did you know to come?”

It was Madara who replied. “We tried to figure out who it was by what they would get out of releasing the video. There was nothing we could think of. Eventually I realised that all it had done was caused me to be away from you and we figured that the blackmailer was actually after you. We came straight here but we were too late. I’m sorry.”

“You knew it was Hikaku then?” Tobirama asked softly.

Hashirama was the one who spoke this time, voice soft. “We knew it was either him or someone who thought they could take him down easier than Madara. Knew it must be someone who could get past the guards. I knew what I’d be walking in to but I was still surprised when I saw it.”

“Sorry I’m so pathetic.” Tobirama’s voice was small.

Both his brother and lover growled at that, hugging him closer. “This is not your fault,” Hashirama whispered, “It’s no ones’ fault, Hikaku’s twisted, I should never have trusted him.”

“He said stuff.” Tears started falling down Tobirama’s cheeks, too tired as he was to hold them back, “Said he’s always wanted me, said he used to- used to come into my room at night before Kawa’s accident and jerk off onto my face,” a loud sob, “Into my mouth. I never even knew.” Hashirama gasped while Madara just went tense, “He’s had a camera up since then too, that’s why we never noticed it we just got used to it being there. He’s always been watching me.”

“I’ll kill him.” Hashirama sighed at Madara’s outburst. 

“As much as I’d love to see that, we can’t.” Tobirama could hear the regret in his brother’s voice and just whined slightly, too tired for much else. “We’ll discuss how to handle it tomorrow, for now, you need to sleep Otouto, we’ll be here all night watching over you.”

“We’ll never leave you alone again.” Madara had barely finished speaking before Tobirama drifted off.

He doubted he’d ever get over what had happened but at least he knew he’d never have to face it alone.


End file.
